28 Years
by Mistress Mills
Summary: When the curse passed by the area Cora had protected, the world froze in time. But Cora and her Captain remained as they had been. Hook considers it his mission to make Cora his by the time the curse breaks. Because what else are a very womanizing man and his beautiful companion to do alone in the woods together for 28 years? Rated M for future smut
1. Day 1

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

_Hook looked at Cora in disbelief. She was beautiful, especially for her age, but her age was still quite large. Not as large as his, but Neverland held a person's age, while she had aged slowly in the way that people naturally do. _

_"Twenty-Eight years?" Cora smiled, thinking that he worried for himself and not her._

_"You won't even notice. You'll be frozen, like all those in this corner of the land. But, when the curse ends, our quest will resume. And, when it does, Regina will truly have lost everything, and then she'll need me." She paused, thinking of her daughter when she had been younger and worshiped the ground her mother walked on. Even as she got older and disobedient, she had still followed her until she met Rumpelstiltskin. After that, any residual feeling Cora had left over from him vanished. He had taken her child, just as they had originally agreed, and what she would never admit to Hook was that there were many reasons why she helped him get to Storybrooke. One, out of convenience, and the other because she wanted to see the beast destroyed as much as he. "That's when we'll go to this new land. You'll get your revenge. And me, I'll… Help her pick up the pieces."_

_Just then, the smoke passed over them, and Hook caught Cora's hand. It was an odd union, one neither of them intended on having, but there was little they could do to change it as the smoke passed and they prepared for 28 years of nothingness._

* * *

"I thought you said we wouldn't notice." Hook looked around the forest. It looked the same as it had before the tell-tale smoke of a curse had passed by. Exactly the same, actually. And that was what was so bizarre. There was absolute silence after his statement. No sounds of anything, not even life. The birds in the trees were stationary, chests pushed out, full of air, ready to let lose a tinkling melody that would not come. The previously babbling creek nearby had stopped running, and a single tiny silver fish hung in mid-air, inches from the surface. It had been jumping as the curse passed. There was no swirl of wind nor movement of the clouds. Everything was completely still except for himself and the woman. The woman who was currently stalking towards him.

"It seems the curse passed us by as it went. Consider yourself lucky that it has..." She trailed off for a moment, closing her eyes in concentration. "So far as I can tell, your physical age will be preserved as it was in the past." She ran the tip of her finger down his cheek, the nail grazing him lightly. He had to bite his lip to refrain from shivering. "I know how much power you put behind your pretty face." He eyed her hungrily, enjoying her touch just a bit too much. Why was she so alluring to him? She dropped her hand from his face, and he breathed in deeply, not letting her know how much he missed the feeling. Not wanting to let himself know.

"And I know how much you crave power." He kept his tone level while staring after her. The way she moved was inhuman. Not like a lady of standing or one of poverty. Not like a lady at all. She moved like a predator- she _was_ a predator. She was a lethal explosion contained in a graceful form. A panther in a queen's skin. Perfection.

"I do." She said it distractedly while kneeling down to a bush of blackberries. She gazed at it for a moment, as though it were the most interesting piece of art she had ever seen, before plucking off a single berry and standing, her dress kept as proper as it had been before. She walked to him with it, holding it carefully. "Open." It was always that way with her, short, simple commands. So demanding. He smiled at her briefly before opening his mouth. She dropped the berry in and, with one finger, pushed his jaw up to meet it. As his mouth closed, he felt the juices burst in his mouth as the berry was crushed. He chewed it slowly, enjoying the strict attention she had on him. When he swallowed, she turned back to the bush, rushing over to check it again. Her eyes sparkled. "It seems that we can still interact with the pieces of this land, but they will remain frozen unless we trigger them to change. The best part is that what we use will regrow." She beckoned him to her with the use of a single finger. He crouched beside her and she plucked off another berry, eating this one herself. When she swallowed, a new berry appeared on the bush where the original had been. "There will always be enough to get by"

"You mean to say that you used me as your test subject? I ought to have you on my hook for that!" He was not as angry as he pretended to be, but he knew that he ought to have been. Cora just looked at him with cold amusement.

"Oh, my dear Captain. We both know you will do no such thing"

"And why is that?" He moved towards her, trying to see if he could get her the least bit intimidated. But of course, being Cora, she never would. She smiled lightly.

"Because you need me. Far more now than when we first met. You will not see another person for 28 years. And only I can bring you back when that time comes. Supposing you keep my interest, of course." He growled. She was going to threaten him? He stepped closer, inches from her. His breath caught at the look of cold determination that she wore even now. He could feel her power radiate off of her. He felt a hunger building in him, crying out to get rid of the distance between them but he held himself back. She would not comply, and despite what the crocodile thought, he did have manners. He put his hook over her wrist, pulling it to him.

"My dear Cora. You know that I am here to satisfy your needs. A woman such as you deserves the best, and you know that I can take you to new heights." He thought he saw her breathing hitch for just a moment. It was so brief a lapse, however, that he couldn't be sure whether it had ever happened at all. She took back her hand shortly after.

"This is an alliance based on common goals, Captain. Not one on fulfilling your 'needs'" He smiled slowly. She was maintaining her control well. He would take that from her soon enough.

"Not mutually exclusive goals, your Majesty. My most core need is to please you. Do you not wish to be pleased?" She moved away from him slightly, positioning herself in such a way that it was clear that it was done out of disgust and not fear. After a moment, she turned to him, looking as though he had never said anything at all.

"Captain, I suggest you gather food and firewood. We are in for quite a long stay." He looked shocked at her blatant lack of response to his advancements. Nonetheless, he nodded. He would have her soon enough. He had 28 years to work her until she was used to him. Used to falling to her knees in front of him, begging him to take her. And she would, he knew. She would be his.

"Yes, your majesty"


	2. Day 5

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

_Life here has grown into a constant struggle of will. Cora has spent each day alluding me thus far. But she will not always. I swear to you that. Every one of our days is the same, where we get up and she pushes me around. But then we will go for a walk. On our walks, she drops her air of superiority, and we walk in silence as equals rather than servant and mistress. She puts her cold mask on again soon enough, but those moments have been stretching and I have faith that I may use them to change her mind. I will have her. I need to have her._

_**-Killian Jones**_

* * *

They were walking together in companionable silence. Cora held her parasol above her head, shading her delicate skin. She watched Hook walk in front of her. He had such an air of confidence about him lately. It was a contented confidence, unlike the raging madness he showed in his determination to kill Rumpelstiltskin. It was cooler, more controlled. It was the kind of confidence that said that he was willing to wait for something, and that it was something he truly believed was worth waiting for. It suited him well, this new type of confidence, and she was pleased to have brought it out in him. He knelt beside a still river and cupped his hands, filling them with water.

"Would you like something to drink?" Hook offered the water he had gathered to her. She nodded simply and held out her hands for him to transfer the water. She drank her fill, trying to ignore the intensity of his gaze on her.

"How rude of me. You should drink as well." He opened his mouth to assure her he was fine, but she cut him off. "Kneel." He bowed his head and did as she said, kneeling before her. Once on his knees, his eyes went back to her, inspecting her movements and expression. She lowered her hands, allowing him to drink the remainder of the water from her hands. Once it was all gone, he took her hand and kissed it delicately.

"Thank you, your majesty." She nodded and moved past him towards the river. It seemed to be rather deep. Deep enough to drown, if someone could not swim, but not so deep that you couldn't escape if you were strong enough. Spanning the river was a majestic golden bridge with intricate designs along the sides.

"Come, Hook. Test the bridge." She gestured him forward to the bridge. It looked perfectly stable, but she would rather lose him than herself at the end of the day, and he had made his own sentiments clear. She found them quite amusing, actually. The man would be a good plaything until the curse broke and she could get her life back. He moved across it without question, making it across without a single sign of a threat. She began to cross it after him when she heard the groaning. She turned to him, armed with a witty comment, when she realized the sound had not come from him, but from the not-so-stable bridge that she was now half-way across. She froze where she stood, trying to decide how to proceed. She decided to attempt one more step, but luck was not with her. The old bridge had grown weak over time, and it now collapsed out from under her.

She went into a state of shock when she hit the water and felt the coolness envelope her. Her mind went blank, and the only thing she could remember to do was breathe, pulling the water into her lungs and making her worse for the wear. As her mind came back to her, she kicked and thrashed violently, trying her best to get up, but between the initial shock and the large amounts of water she had pulled in, her head had become clouded. Her vision started to darken and blur, and she soon slipped into a nothingness that was deeper than the one she had entered when she had removed her own heart and rid herself of such pointless emotions as love, happiness, and grief. Contentment, anger, and indifference were safer, and enough for her to be satisfied, but in that moment even those were stripped from her as she slipped out of consciousness.

When she awoke, she was splayed out on the banks of the river. A jacket she quickly recognized as Hook's was laid over her dripping body as a blanket. She attempted to sit before doubling over into a coughing fit. She heard the sound of feet rushing over to her, the only sound other than that of the crackling of the fire. She felt hands on her shoulders pull her into a seated position beside the fire.

"You're alright. Just relax and you'll be fine." He covered her with his jacket again, and stayed by her side. She leaned as close to the fire as she could. She was shaking violently, despite her urge not to show that her little fall had caused any damage. He wrapped his arms around her and massaged her shoulders gently. She allowed him to pamper her as he pleased for that one moment.

When she finally dried off enough to stop shivering, he helped her stand and walk over to a makeshift bed.

"I started it our first day here, but I had to make sure it was suitable for my Queen." She closed her eyes and laid back against the surprisingly comfortable bed.

"Will you be joining me?" She asked drowsily, half asleep already from the day's ordeal.

"If you will allow it, my Queen." she nodded slightly and edged over the tiniest bit to give him some room on the bed. He laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She curled against him in a surprisingly innocent gesture he never thought she was capable of. "Good night, your majesty"


	3. Day 12

**I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

_Savior is not a word I would ever have considered calling Hook before, but now I must. He saved my life, and for that, I owe him. I despair at the thought of owing anyone. I paid my debts long ago, and this one will not haunt me as my others have. I must settle it quickly._

**_-Cora Mills_**

* * *

Hook woke up with Cora asleep in his arms. They had been sleeping this way for the past week. In this time, they had learned each other quickly, the way they moved and slept. Hook woke with the sunrise each morning, while Cora tried to sleep as late as she could. She moved in her sleep too, tossing and turning in the nights until he pulled her into his arms and calmed her. She was innocent and vulnerable while she slept, a side to her he never thought he'd see. In her sleep, she lost some of the intensity that was always so strong in her. He couldn't help watching.

This morning was unlike other mornings, though. She had promised him that she would pay back the debt to him. It was a debt he spent so much time urging her to forget. It was no deed of heroism he had done, nor an attempt to receive benefits, though how was he expected to refuse if they were offered? He had an agenda, one that required she be alive. Despite his denials, however, he was intrigued to see how she intended on paying back the debt. He had no clue what she had in store for him, which, with a woman such as Cora, was a scary thing. She had made him swear to wake her once he had awoken, so, after watching her sleep for just a moment more, he shook her lightly.

"Cora, wake up." She shot up quickly. Despite her resistance to waking up in the morning, she was an incredibly light sleeper. Her eyes were filled with fire as she searched for the one who dared to interrupt their queen's sleep. Her eyes met his, and she quickly relaxed, letting her shoulders slump back onto the bed.

"You called me Cora." She said it as though it were a question rather than a statement. He took her relaxation as a sign they wouldn't be leaving any time soon, and he rested himself down beside her, propped up on one elbow so that he could continue to look at her.

"That is your name." He tucked a stray piece of brown hair away from her face and behind her ear. She followed her finger with her eyes warily. Even from the moment she awoke, she had to be aware of everything. And in the frozen forest, he was everything.

"I haven't gone by that in quite a long time." He smiled at her. For such a fierce woman, some of the things she said were almost naive in nature. She had spent so much of her time as 'your majesty' that her own name was unfamiliar to her. It was a name that suited her so well. It had two meanings, one well known, and one hidden. It was well known to mean maiden, which suited her outside perfectly. But a rarely known meaning was heart, her specialty. His eyes briefly flicked down to her chest, admiring her assets but wishing that they contained a prized gem of a heart behind them.

"It is a beautiful name, your majesty" She smiled up at him before rising up to look him in the eyes.

"Call me Cora." After that, she gently took his chin in her grasp and looked into his eyes, seemingly penetrating his soul. Then in one small movement, she was kissing him, and his head clouded over, all rational thoughts fading away. His goal had been to take her, but now a simple kiss was making him melt. This woman held more power than he could ever possibly have imagined. And that was why it would be so much more satisfying when Cora came to him begging.

She pulled away from him after what felt like a lifetime. There was a contented smile on her face when she laid back again.

"Now we're even. I believe I've paid my debt, don't you?"


	4. Day 30

**I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

_Cora hasn't touched me since the day she kissed me weeks back. I have to find a way to regain her remains unimpressed by me and all I've done for her. Truthfully, she has begun to scare me. I will most likely never get what I want from her. If I do, there will be no way to know if I have truly conquered or if she is just using me as a tool. I fear I'm already too far gone, by now, though. I need her. There must be some way to convince her I'm still worth her time._

**_-Killian_**_** Jones**_

* * *

Cora was out looking for food when she found it. The berries they had found that first day had soon grown tasteless from their repetitiveness. They had then decided to try the fish, but the ones they found in the river were all too small for one of them to survive off of, let alone both of them enjoy their meals. They figured there had to be larger fish in the ocean or sea that the river fed into. They both followed the river in opposite directions to see if they could find anything. Cora decided that she had found something far more valuable than another food source.

There was a small hot spring inside a cave beside the river. It was the perfect size and temperature for her to use as both a place to bathe and a place to swim. There was a hole in the roof of the cave that let in the sunlight, and would let in moon light if she ever decided to go at night. There were two accessible openings on either side of the cave the enter and leave from. There were large rocks jutting from the walls that created waterfalls on either side of the spring, frozen in their fall. With a smile, Cora reanimated them, enjoying the sound of the water. It was as though the spring had been made as a natural spa for the queen nature knew was coming.

Pleased by her discovery, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hook fell backwards, throwing a rabbit he had been holding into the air, and let out a girlish shriek as Cora appeared before him. Cora caught the rabbit skillfully as it fell and inspected it in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

"Do I scare you, Captain?" he shook his head quickly, slightly nervous.

"No your majesty- I mean Cora" he corrected himself at her glare. "I merely wasn't expecting anyone, frozen in time and everything... I could never be frightened of you, you're too beautiful- Not to say that you aren't powerful and strong and very capable of killing me where I st-" He had started rambling, a thing he had never done before now. He had been quite fidgety since she had kissed him, but this was like nothing she'd seen out of him before and she found it quite funny for a little while before deciding to silence him. He continued his ranting for a moment before realizing that no noise was coming out. The look on his face when he noticed was priceless.

"I came because I found something you might be interested in." She took his hand and teleported back to the spring. He knelt down at the water side and tested it quickly, nodding his head slightly to himself. When he turned back to her, she noticed that he had been trying to speak, and had, as she had done, forgotten about the silencing spell she had placed on him. She flicked her wrist to allow him to speak.

"and due to the fact that there is water movement- how did you do that anyways-, it will be perfectly safe for you to bathe in daily, because the water circulates everything, and-"

"My dear Hook, you needn't tell me all about my own discovery. I plan to use the place well. I wish to know if it would be possible for you to move the bed here today. I know how hard you worked on it." She looked at him expectantly, waiting for his response.

"Of course I can move it here. Only the best for my Queen." Cora smiled at him and gently ran her hand down his arm, resting it on his own hand.

"I really do appreciate it. Perhaps someday you will join me in the water as well as in that bed."


	5. Day 60

**I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

_Hook has gone past flattery in his attempts to gain my attention. He has turned to almost complete servitude, turning almost humble in his attitude. I must say that I marvel at such a man as he going so far. Had the curse not happened, he would simply have attempted to use me and then move on, but now he will be forced to spend time with me. Somehow, this has made his attitude change, and he seems to want me for the whole of our time together and not as just a brief affair. Perhaps some day I will let him have me._

**-Cora Mills**

* * *

Cora laid across the bed that Hook had made for her so long ago. Time had begun to drag by so slowly now in this world, the days beginning to blur together. But they both remembered what they had to gain in 28 years. Hook kept in mind his own goal as well. He sat behind Cora, combing her hair gently with his hook, running his fingers through her soft locks. Moments like these were growing more frequent, and it seemed as though Cora was beginning to grow comfortable around him. And she had no reason not to. Not that he would be much of a threat to her anyway, she had been right that first night when she had said that he needed her. He truly did, for more reasons than one.

"Have you bathed today, m'lady?" Cora sat up and looked at him curiously. He loved when she did that. Whenever he surprised her, she would inspect him, searching for his reasoning.

"No, not yet. Why?" He hesitated briefly. He was about to do something really stupid that could quite easily make him lose his currently violently beating heart. Her eyes moved from his face to his chest, where he felt certain she could hear the pounding it made.

"I merely wished to know if you required any assistance." That one really took her by surprise, as evidenced by the horror etched over her face. Everyone know that a woman is most beautiful when she is angry. He always tried to see how far he could push her before she snapped. The problem with the situation was that Cora never snapped. She simply didn't care enough to snap over anything he had tried thus far. But this was a question of her dignity, the one thing he was certain she would defend. But this time, as if knowing his objective, she did something he never imagined she would do so soon.

"You could help me out of my corset. It really is a job that requires more than 2 hands." He gaped, eyes wide in shock. His jaw literally dropped as he envisioned her truly letting him go through with this. His hand running down her smooth back, pulling her into a kiss that she would never forget. He would make that woman beg at his feet to be taken by him. And he, being a gentleman, would grant her wish. So enveloped in these images, he failed to notice her move to the hot spring She was pulling off her dress, and then she careful placed it on a nearby tree stump. She was now only wearing her corset and stockings.

With that wonderfully delicious image in mind, he raced to her side, feeling an uncomfortable lump begin to grow in his pants. She began to untie the tight laces on her corset slowly, and he took one of the laces into his own hand to quicken the work. He'd prefer to merely tear the laces with his hook, but he knew that then she really would kill him. Each time the laces became looser and more skin was revealed, he had to bite don on his own lip harder to prevent any supposedly unprecedented sounds from forcing their way out. He finally reached the end and tossed it off of her, running his hand down her side, his hook lightly tracing her spine. He felt her stiffen, but she did not pull away. He kissed down her back slowly until he reached the top of her stockings.

He took her lack of movement as a go-ahead and took a piece of the stockings in his teeth, slowly pulling them off. He took great satisfaction in the shudder that shot through her as she was fully revealed. He ran his hook along her delicate bottom, digging it in the slightest bit. She gasped and leaned back her head in pleasure. He moved his hand to wrap around her stomach, pulling her close to him. He tugged lightly on her earlobe before whispering huskily in her ear.

"Get in the water." She pulled away from him and stepped to the edge of the pool. She dove in quickly but as he neared the edge of the pool to follow her, he hit a rock-hard wall of magic. He looked at her smirking face wide-eyed and angry.

"Thank you for helping me undress, Captain." She smiled and swam to the other side of him, giving him a perfect view of what he couldn't have. Damn that woman! He look down briefly, embarrassed. He would have to bathe next.


	6. Day 300

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

_Cora has begun to open up to me as we approach one-year in this lonely place. She still seems to get enjoyment out of my suffering over her, but I make sure to never let her see me hurt. I need to take her, and the worst part is that she knows it. But after all this time, she hasn't killed me. I take that as a good sign. Perhaps if she had a heart, I could figure out when she is simply yanking my chain_

**_-Killian Jones_**

* * *

"Cora." She turned from her card game to look up at him. His head was tilted slightly, and he appeared to be deep in thought. It was a new look for him. However, in her experience, his thoughts were never good for her plans.

"Yes, Killian?" He shifted briefly from foot to foot as though he was afraid to ask what was clearly on his mind. She tapped her foot impatiently before turning back to her card game. The Jack of Spades continued to elude her.

"When is your birthday?" The small jolt of shock that ran through her was brief but strong. Most people wouldn't thank to ask, or if they did, would be much too frightened to consider asking. She had never before celebrated her birthday, so it had seemed a pointless thing to keep track of. Nonetheless, she had kept track of her age so strictly, so long anticipating the year she could leave her dead-beat father their failing mill, that she had the date ingrained in her mind. August 19.

"Tomorrow" She said it softly, as though she were speaking to herself and not him. In a sense she was. He was listening, of course, but she hardly considered the pirate a person. He was less than she had been even in her youth. Hands on her shoulders pulled her from her seat and whipped her around. Her eyes grew in outrage, and she froze him where he stood. "What is the meaning of this assault?" He made a few muffled noises before she released him, keeping his feet locked in place.

"Why did you not tell me sooner? I have so little time to prepare for you." She shook her head dismissively.

"It is of little importance. I have never cared about such trivial things. The date of my birth is hardly more important than the acts I have done in the years since." He laughed. She stared at him in shock. He had the gall to laugh at her? And for what? Insisting that a date was unimportant. He had grown annoying quickly. He was often more troublesome than he was worth, but it would be difficult to get rid of him now. Killing him, of course, would be such an easy feat it was laughable, but she had already given him a part to play in her plan. Though not the part he had been promised, it promised to be a necessary part. He would get her to Rumpelstiltskin, and once she had deal with the imp, she would remove Hook. He would kneel at his queen's feet as she disposed of him.

"Nonesense. The birth of a personage such as yourself deserves celebration!" The amount of flattery he was applying was so thick she could practically feel it in the air. It disgusted her. He was a piece of her hand-constructed machine. He was not meant to have thoughts, and his thoughts about her were pointless.

"You know your silver tongue means little to me, Captain." He nodded.

"Of course, your majesty." He put a special emphasis on her title now. "Flattery or no, you deserve something for all your successes Let me find you a gift." She laughed condescendingly.

"And where will you get this present, my pirate? You can hardly bribe a craftsman to create one for you." He looked frustrated for a moment before replacing the look with another mask of admiration.

"Release me and I will show you just how creative I can get with my presents. And their presentation."


	7. Day 301

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

_Hook is starting to worry me. His will to celebrate my birthday is far too strong. I haven't seen him all day; he has been searching for a present, I would presume. I suppose it depends what he brings me on how I will respond. Perhaps I could keep him around for a little longer. I could use a new pet._

**_-Cora Mills_**

* * *

Cora would never guess what Hook had created for her. She seemed pleased by the essentials he created before, but he wanted her to be happy, not simply content. She had no heart to love with, but he had seen her laugh and was determined to hear it again. He'd seen her smile and found it vital to not only see it again, but to be the cause of it. He was determined to use this day as a means to an end. He would create the most beautiful gift for her, and god dammit, she would like it. If she didn't the only thing he would think about was her payment to their debt so many months ago. Perhaps that could be her gift now.

He had found a large stone cliff stone a few months back, and it would be perfect for this gift. He pulled out a few bowls overflowing with multicolored fruits. He sat down on the ground and set to work, smashing the fruits with the side of his hook, allowing the juices to drip into the bowls. They came slowly, and he found that it was not as easy a task as he had predicted. Finally, he finished the task. The bowls were full of juices ranging in color from a vivid orange to a dark blood-red. He then pulled out some twigs, grasses, and reeds and constructed a few small paint brushes. Whether Cora knew it or not, he was putting his soul into this. And she would like it; she had to like it.

He put his hook against the wall for support and set to work. The brushes were not as easy to use as his other supplies, but he managed well enough. His hand flew across the stone, vivid colors tracing patterns and lines across the cliff side, seemingly with no relevance to each other. But as he painted, the 'random' streaks of red, black, and blue blended to form a single beating heart. You could see it beating on that cliff without a single true movement occurring. But a blink was all it took to return the painting to its picturesque form, rather than the illusion that his details led you to believe. There were jagged shards sticking out of the heart, colored to match the stone so accurately that it looked as though the cliff itself had stabbed through the picture. He thought it was perfect for her. Behind the heart, he painted a simple sword that _clearly_ was not meant to look like his. For what point would his sword have in Cora's present? No, it was just a simple blade. Across the bottom, he wrote with a flourish "_Long Live The Queen_"

He stepped back from the cliff, looking at his masterpiece with pride. The bowls and brushes were hidden behind a bush, and the juices melted away from his hand and hook into the still river, disappearing the instant they touched the water. Perhaps a year ago, such a thing would have been strange to him. But from all he had seen with Cora and her daughter, nothing would surprise him again. It had not taken long to understand magic far more than he had on that tragic day all those centuries ago. As he watched the paint drip from his fingers, he was consumed in thoughts of Milah. But then, perhaps sprung from his thoughts, the juices transformed before his very eyes into blood. He stared on with horror as Milah's blood fell from his fingertips in slow motion. Tears beaded up in his eyes, threatening to fall and mix with the blood. His vision blurred, and as he blinked the tears away, the blood changed back into paint. The horror was over.

"I'm getting your revenge, Milah.I will kill him, I swear to you." Her image appeared in the water then, a horrified look on her face. The look that had covered her face when she died. He stared at her for a while, allowing himself to succumb to his grief for only this one moment. Then he slashed the water away, dissolving the image. He turned back to the cliff side Today was Cora's day. The day that he would get what he wanted from her. All under the guise of making her day. And once he'd had her, she'd be under his very own spell. Then Milah could be avenged. With Cora under his power, Rumpelstiltskin would be a distant nightmare. And perhaps keeping Cora could have some other perks as well. Lord knew he could get lonely. In need of... companionship.

Her face was soft. He had placed his arm over her eyes, expecting a quick and painful removal. However, she gave no noticeable reaction. No flinch or attack to be found. But then, with no heart, an adrenaline rush was unlikely to come.

"You were gone when I awoke this morning." Such a simple reply, as so many of hers were. Yet they always held so much meaning. This was both a greeting and an accusation. It was a threat, one of the many things she was so good at. Elegantly concealing such vivid images of torment in so few simple words. But the fact that she allowed his hand to continue to reside on her face when he had grabbed her none-too gently told him that she would not harm him. Yet.

"I was working on your present, my Queen" He could feel the sides of her face curl up underneath his fingertips. She was smiling. Just then, her back arched against him, leaning back into him. He tried to ignore the rapidly spreading pleasure she had caused him.

"Then by all means, take me." He nudged her foot with his own and bent over her, his mouth beside her ear.

"Forward." He said it roughly, as though he had control. It was strange, but she let him, moving forward slowly. He kept her close to him, pressing himself against her as if to prevent her from flying away. But he did it for her own protection, not his. After all, he would be in quite a lot of trouble if her Highness tripped. The continued on in near-silence, only broken by occasional murmurs of warning and instruction.

"Root, left, tree branch, right, wait" She obeyed his every command sincerely, responding to them the instant they left his mouth. Her shoulders would tense at his utterances, prepared to do his bidding. Her obedience was astounding to him. Yet, even as she had lowered herself to allow him his welcome and control, she maintained her inhuman air. It was a feeling about her that proved that she was different from him and always would be. And he was beginning to learn to accept this. Moments such as this would have to be enough for him. It was difficult to believe that he could ever be satisfied with this woman. But he only had two options with her. Either he could accept that she held all the power in deciding what they did, or he could ache with longing for a dream he had long-since lost. He chose the first, because he knew this would be the woman he could never give up on. Nothing she gave him could ever be enough. This woman, no, this goddess, was too alluring, her grip on his heart too strong. Yet she had allowed her guard to drop just the smallest bit lately, allowing him to come closer, begin to form his own grip on her. He learned more about her everyday, and had learned how to read her limited emotions and correct his behavior before he pushed her too far.

"Stop." They had arrived, and he turned her gently with his hook. He dropped his hand from her face and she blinked rapidly at the sudden exposure her eyes were met with. Her hand rose up quickly, shielding her eyes. She stared at the monument for a moment, making no sound or movement. "Well?" She turned to him, her expression completely vacant, guard up. And then, with a slight tilt of her head and rising of her heels, she was kissing him. She granted him only a few seconds before turning and walking away, leaving him dumbfounded in the middle of the forest.


	8. Day 666

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

_It's Cora's birthday yet again. I've been working on her present 3 months, and today is the day I present it to her. Perhaps if she likes it enough, she will grant me the same thanks as she did last year. Maybe... hopefully._

**_Killian Jones_**

* * *

Hook set her down to receive her present for this birthday. Once again, she found the concept pointless. She was not even growing older in this time-frozen world. In the past 2 years, only 2 seconds had truly passed in the real world. Hook was just growing ridiculous in his attempts of flattery. Still, it was only to her benefit that he continue the foolish notion. He had her sit down on the bed and cover her eyes. She supposed it was better than the previous year when he had merely assaulted her to conceal his sat there in such a vulnerable state without her sight. He could kill her so easily, but she had enough faith to know what he wanted from her that he would never attempt it. At least, not until his goals were met.

"You can put your hands down now, love" She bristled slightly at the term of endearment before dropping her hands to her lap, wherein she found a jewel-encrusted hand mirror. She lifted it, gazing into her reflection, something she had not seen for quite some time. It was quite astonishing; she looked almost exactly the same as that day, even though she had been living in the wilderness for almost 2 years. Hook actually had taken decent care of her. Then she surprised herself by smiling, a look she hadn't seen on her own face in oh so many years. When she looked up, Hook was looking up at her expectantly. Her grin quickly turned to a smirk so as not to betray herself.

"Thank you, darling." She stood up, placing the mirror on the bed behind her. He misinterpreted her movement, pulling her to him in a deep kiss. She tried to pull away from him normally for a moment, but when it became clear he did not wish to release her, she found she had no other choice besides magic. She rubbed her fingers together, smirking as she felt the familiar crackling static of energy emerge from her fingers and then flying out into Hook's chest. "How dare you be so presumptuous, Hook?"

He thudded back against a tree, splitting it in half from the force he was thrown at it with. Cora fell back slightly herself from the force, falling back against the bed. Cora cried out from a sharp pain that shot through her veins in her arm. Just like that, Hook was up and by her side. He was wobbling shakily on his feet, but he hardly seemed to notice.

"Are you alright, Cora?" She nodded somewhat meekly, pulling her hand close to her to see a huge gash crossing it. Hook reached behind her and pulled out the hand mirror, which had a large chunk broken out of it. The shard laid beside them, covered in Cora's blood. Hook picked it up gingerly, tossing it beneath the bed where it couldn't hurt them again. Then he reached for her hand. She pulled away, angry that he had caused her this pain. He stood.

"Cora, please allow me to wrap it." With that, he quickly removed his shirt and tore off a small section, grasping her hand. She cried out once again, trying to hold it back. She pulled away from him.

"No need." She placed her other hand over the wound, a bright purple smoke rising up from it. She hissed in pain as her hand was enveloped in the smoke. Soon, enough, the smoke cleared and her hand was healed, an unfortunate scar and large amount of blood stains covering her hand. "I would suggest you leave now, Hook." He nodded, still swaying slightly from his encounter with the old oak only a few minutes previous. He managed to stumble his way out of their little clearing in the forest. She stared into the broken mirror. This man would be the death of her.


	9. Day 673

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

_Hook is a fool if he thinks he will be allowed to have me again after his little stunt last week. He was presumptuous enough to think that I would kiss him for so small a gift. My affection is not a cheap expense, rather a luxury that is nearly impossible to afford. His silver tongue and capable hands are not thrilling enough to capture me._

**_-Cora Mills_**

* * *

Cora had not allowed Hook back into her bed since their last so, it were as though she had decided his punishment would be the torment of her teases. For such a strong-willed woman, she certainly liked to toy with had such a strong hold over him, she could control him with or without his consent. His body was more than willing to eagerly follow any and all commands, and she was more than willing to issue them.

Since the incident, she had been having him undress and bathe her daily, not allowing him to make any move she deemed uncalled for. Cora's punishments were growing painful to him in ways he never thought possible. There was a desire that stirred up in him, brooding over him, begging him to take her and make her his own. But any attempt at that would result in him losing all rights he had to her. That was one thing he was unwilling to lose. Her.

"Hook! I'm ready to bathe." he sighed, lifting himself off of the stump he had been resting against. Another torture session was about to begin, and for once, he didn't know if he would be able to restrain himself. She stood beside the cavernous pool expectantly. She nodded at him when he was just a few feet away. He dropped to his knees, head bent down to his chest.

"Your majesty." He murmured the greeting, slightly angry that she was forcing him to be submissive. It was not an air he wished to keep about him for long. She smirked in amusement, and then nodded again, satisfied, to signal him to continue. He moved forward, still on his knees, to reach her feet. She held out her hand and he kissed it tenderly. he then reached for the ends of her dress and lifted, pulling the gown off of her body slowly. He stared at her, a seemingly regular task, gazing at the astonishing beauty of the woman who owned him. He then knelt again, bowing before her and kissing her delicate slippers gently. After each kiss, she would raise her foot slightly, and he would be expected to remove the unwanted footwear. Then he had to remove her corset, a task which was impossible for a man with his disabilities It was the one aspect of their sessions that she participated in. She took one string, and he took the other in his hand. They worked together, a familiar rhythm forming between the pair, one pulling the string to the left, the other to the right, and so on. Soon enough, the laces were undone, and the corset fell off.

He found himself caught in a struggle, because he was tired of holding back. She was right in front of him, almost completely exposed. How was he expected to restrain himself yet again? His hands took control, running down her stiffened, but then, more relaxed than ever, she turned around to face him. He winced slightly, bracing himself for a punishment that never came. She took his face into her hand gently.

"All you had to do was ask. Ask for what you want, and you shall receive " A finger stroked his stubbly cheek, and he found himself incapable of responding. So, rather than using words, he allowed his body to speak for him. He grabbed her roughly, pulling her body flush against him. She seemed to understand, and kissed him heatedly. He pulled back from her and whispered a breathless order into her ear.

"Take off my clothes." She nodded, once again falling into the inhuman obedience that she had shown when he presented her with her gift. It was her own show of subservience. It wasn't enough, but it was a start. Her eyes flashed, and his clothes vanished. He stiffened in the cool air. Her hands came around him, exploring him gently, and he found how quickly the heat returned. It brought him to life, filling him with that fiery desire he had tried so hard to avoid. His fingers tangled through her hair, pulling her head back sharply. A choked gasp tore through her lips. They were parted ever so slightly from the force. He took this chance to kiss her again, distracting her while he pushed her back against the cave wall. It was as though she had finally accepted him, relinquishing control. He smirked as a pleased moan escaped her swollen lips. His hand moved to her shoulders, encouraged by her pleasure. She pushed her to her knees.

"My dear Cora, I do believe it is time you learn to bow."He moved back slightly, and she fell forward. He watched her eyes for signs of danger, but he saw none. From her place on hands and knees, she bowed her head down, eyes clothing as she took a deep breath. She looked almost human for once.

"What do you want me to do, Captain?" He smirked. If she wanted his commands, so she would have them.

"Nothing." His face contorted into confusion. What had he just said? "Please stand." He found himself moving back from her to gather her clothes off of the ground. He offered them to her. "Please bring my clothes back, Cora." What was he doing?! Cora rose up elegantly, all her vulnerability gone. She grinned. What had she done to him?

"Are you certain you don't want to continue?" She reached out for his chest, but he swatted her hand away.

"No. I no longer wish to have you." She nodded and moved to the pool, her purpose remembered. She dove in with a perfect arc, showing him everything that he wanted but was not allowed to have. He sat on her bed patiently, waiting for her return. He would kill the witch for this.


	10. Day 1460

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

_I no longer want Cora. I no longer need Cora I n- WANT CORA. No! I don't need her. I don't even want to touch her... Her beautiful and very- No. I am not worthy of touching her grace. What did she do to me?! She saved me. No! What am I doing? Help!_

**_-Killian Jones_**

* * *

Cora was wandering by the river alone. She missed the peasants bowing before her and all the other luxuries of her royal life. The life of living in the woods, unfortunately, was one that she was familiar with. But it was a life that she had vowed never to return to. The difference was that this time, she had brought a slave with her to do the work, rather than having to do it herself. One of the many reasons she hated travelling alone. Hook was actually a decent caretaker now that his foolish thoughts of owning her had been taken care of. However, along with his vulgar ideals went his passion and annoying amounts of faith. He had so strongly believed he could take her, and it was baffling. Even so, he had worshiped her for it, and that was something she missed.

Since her little curse, he had been... lacking, in a sense. He was obedient, true, but only in the most basic forms. He did none of the extra he had once done so enthusiastically. It was one of the many things she missed. The longing for her old life was coming up on her strongly now. Nonetheless, he could not be permitted to think that anything could or would ever happen between them. Though, had he not gotten greedy with his power, perhaps she would have allowed him to go further than he deserved. There was something dangerous in the man that compelled her to do as he wanted. In many ways, it was the only reason he continued breathing.

His mistake was his demand that she bow. He should have known better than to attempt to lower her. The Princess's trick and the King's demand were too deeply etched into her. True, he did not know this, but he should have known better than to make a queen bow. He knew nothing of the reason behind her need for power and revenge on Rumpelstiltskin. Had she not been so affected by the power the King offered her, and the liberation that it gave her from the distaste he had shown her prior, she would have been married to Rumpelstiltskin. But then, perhaps not. In the end, her desire from power sprung from her beast himself, not the King. He had told her not to stop, and she never would. Her one gift to him, the man she had once- ugh- loved.

She often thought of what her life would have been had she stayed with Rumpelstiltskin. Regina would have been so much more powerful, her nature caused by both blood and water, nature and nurture. Henry had raised her so poorly, so weakly. He taught her love, the most foolish thing you could teach a child. She had grown up without it and made her way from peasant to Queen. Regina went from Princess, to Queen, yet was foiled by a child at every turn. She had grown up almost as weak as her father. And the only thing Regina's weakness would be good for would be the ease at which she could control her daughter yet again. Through her 'love'.

Regina would have been brought up stronger by the Dark One. Of course, his problem was love as well. He would have taught Regina love just as much, but blood lust and power would have trumped it when raised by them, the most powerful pair in the lands. But his love was the reason she could not stay with him. It was one of the many things he had taught Cora herself. It would be how she destroyed him in the end. She would wield it to take back her daughter and destroy her lover. Perhaps then, they would finally understand the huge weakness they allowed themselves to undertake.

She found herself at the shore of the island that had now been her home for so long. It had taken 4 years for her to return to the start, where the shied was she were to pull her staff from the sand, they would be destroyed, perhaps so powerfully that there would be nothing left of them. This was why she did not wish to return to the site. But her fatal flaw, which, unlike love, was no so easily dismissed, was curiosity, and she wanted to see her daughter and ex-lover once again. The staff was the weak point, the flaw, in her shield From it, she could break through to see beyond the island. Though the future was not her gift, as it was _his_, scrying was a task he had taught her well. Scrying across lands would exhaust her body and mind thoroughly, but it was something she had to do.

With a deep breath, she placed her hand on the staff and cried out as her subconscious was flooded with images that overtook her. She had expected this, but these were not the images she had imagined. In fact, it defied the laws she had always believed to be true of magic. It was not scrying, or looking across worlds. It was seeing across dimensions, or into some twisted future that must be averted. For what she saw was herself and Hook... completely naked.

* * *

_Cora was laid out across Killian's chest. They were both flushed and panting heavily. He stroked her hair softly_

_"Oh my queen. My most beautiful queen." He kissed her forehead. "The wonderful sounds you make for me." She purred and nuzzled her head into his chest sweetly._

_"Only for you." There was something in this scene that just didn't fit. Of course, the image was not a likely one, but there was one element that was impossible. There were two heart beats, just barely echoing each other as they pumped fervently from the adrenaline shooting through their veins in the aftermath of this happy union._

_There was moonlight hanging over them, the full moon allowing the pair of lovers to see each other clearly in the darkness of the forest. This clearing was their safe haven, the one place where they could be together. For when they left it, they would never be allowed together. The Queen and her pirate. If ever a pair of star-crossed lovers there were, it was them. When the night was over, the love would fade along with the heartbeat that sounded so furiously in the magic of the night. And two strangers would be made from a pair of lovers. And they wouldn't come out of it whole_

* * *

_Killian wrapped strands of grass around a short stick, weaving them between each other in an intricate design. The stick was the width of a finger. It had been sanded down to have no bumps, no twigs, and absolutely no faults. He put it to the side and dipped his finger into the water, stirring the wet clay. This clay was then run over the gray patterns, forming a clay band with a beautiful pattern. He hung it over a fire he had created and turned it over and over, evenly cooking it. The clay began to harden. _

_Before it could completely solidify, he pulled it out. It was hard enough to remove from his model on the stick, so he gently slid it out. Then, with a tiny pieces of straw, he drew words inside the band._

_"To my love, my Queen"_

_Then, from inside his pocket, he pulled out a medium sized diamond. He had been digging around in the forest for weeks, hoping to find something good enough for his Queen. Mostly there were tiny shards, not even large enough to be accent pieces. Although not what she was accustomed to, he felt certain she would like it. She had appreciated him and his gifts so much more in the past 4 years since she put back her heart. He pushed the diamond into a small hold he had formed for it. After he assured himself it would stay, he returned the ring to the fire. It wasn't much, he just hoped it was enough._

* * *

_Cora kissed him, putting her arms around him as always to pull him closer. But right now, she wasn't normal. Well, perhaps normal isn't the correct word. Because for the Queen of Hearts, this was perfectly normal. But for Hook's Cora, something was off. He pushed her back, a deep frown creasing his face._

_"Something's wrong" She nodded, agreeing that there was a change, and not a positive one. His hand reached out, trembling slightly, to rest on her chest, just barely touching the pale, cold flesh. But there was nothing there. She stared at him, attempting to read his expression, but his face was completely vacant. He turned away from her silently. Cora gently touched his shoulder, asking him to let her explain. He brushed her off, pushing her back. She fell, not expecting such a rejection. The silence filled the air, suffocating her._

_"I had to do it." She did not attempt to move from her position on the ground. When he turned to face her, their positioning had her kneeling at his feet, an image that was quite impossible to think of. Cora on her knees, just as he'd always wanted. And she allowed it. His once-blank face was now a war-zone, completely filled with conflict: Confusion, anger, desire. It was the same face Rumpelstiltskin had worn when she took her heart for the first time._

_"Why?" His voice was choked. He had not spoken before, because he knew this would be the result. If she had her heart, this sight would have broken her. As it was, she knew that this must be done._

_"I have seen the future. In our fourth year. This very moment, in fact. I've been dreading it all day." He looked briefly shocked._

_"Then, if you have seen the future, tell me why you must do this to me!" His sorrow was turning to anger. Anger for not knowing her reasoning, though he was certain the reason would upset him horribly itself._

_"I... I don't know. I do not know what happens tonight, but I know something will. I do not know why I cannot have my heart, but I know that I cannot. I can't fight fate, Hook. We can't. I must lose my heart. And I must go now, as the hour of our 'freedom' approaches" She turned from him, a look of reluctance on her face as she set off towards the distant shore. He caught her shoulder in his hook, digging the tip in slightly, but not enough to break skin. She froze, allowing him to turn her to him. He kissed her once, chastely, and then released her._

_"Go. I trust you."_

* * *

Cora reemerged from the vision roughly. It was as though her mind had released all other thoughts while the visions streamed. The return of them was as hard a shift on her mind as hitting the ground from the King's castle would have been for her body years back. The pain was splitting and far more powerful than anything she had felt in many years. A small whimper fought its way out of her. She opened her eyes to see that she was in her bed, something cold lying across her forehead.

"Cora? Are you alright?" She began to nod, but the movement caused a flash of pain to flood her senses. A rough shudder ran through her body. If this was what it appeared to be, a vision of the future, perhaps Rumpelstiltskin was cursed enough with his so-called gift of the future than anything she would give him. Hook's face came into view."Your majesty, is there anyt-" she cut him off, pulling him into a deep kiss. As they kissed, she dropped the spell that had been cast over him. Almost instantly, the pain in her head cleared. They pulled away for breath.

"Welcome back, Captain.


	11. Day 2200

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

_If I am destined to be with Hook, so be it. It may well be a horrific idea, but what must happen must. I have learned to live with that knowledge. But as for the other ideas brought up in the visions, it will not happen. I will not replace my heart and allow weakness to overtake me. I must maintain control over both myself and my Captain._

**_-Cora Mills_**

* * *

Hook woke up, his arms wrapped around a beautiful woman. He kissed her head, her hair soft against his skin. She turned in her sleep, her head rubbing against his chest sweetly. A set of gorgeous chocolate eyes blinked open drowsily. His face broke into a wide grin as he pulled her closer to him, simply enjoying this moment of stolen time conveniently hidden inside their time-locked reality.

"Morning, love." She shifted slightly, her sweet lips touching his own softly before pulling away. She muttered a quick "Morning" before plunging her head beneath the covers. It was not yet light, but she had developed something of a pattern for not wishing to get up in the morning. There must be something particularly lovely in Cora's dreams, because each morning she desperately fought to reclaim them. Hook chuckled at her childish behavior. It was another rare window of innocence in her. He longed for there to be more of them.

She had been less concerned with being lady-like lately, though nothing could break the effortless inhuman elegance she always kept about her. Even in a wrinkled nightgown wit near-ferocious hair, the air buzzed with her energy. It was not money, of which she had more than enough of, or beauty, something she perhaps held more of than wealth, that made her so unique. It was cruelty and magic that made his mistress so powerful. It drew him in, and forced him to love her. It was hardly the same way Milah had taken his heart, but his love for Cora was just as sure.

"Rest, my Queen." He rolled out of bed, not quite ready to leave the warmth of his queen, but there was work to be done, and it was quite apparent that Cora would not be the one doing it. Even so, it would only take a word from her to keep him there, but her lips had fallen silent once more as sleep mercifully allowed her to return, a favor Hook himself would never have been offered.

The day was barely breaking by the time he had gotten far enough away from their clearing to prepare a meal for Cora. The sun, thankfully, was the one thing in this land that had not frozen. It rose and fell beyond the horizon as it always had, too powerful an entity to be controlled by Cora or her daughter's spells. At this time of day, it was just beginning its quest across the sky, shooting deep red and yellow streaks before it to prepare the way.

He had started a small fire, smoke billowing up from it to cloud the tie-dyed sky. After much searching, he found a thin rock pallet to place over it, two thick logs on either side supporting it. As it was heated over the flames, he climbed a nearby tree, snatching an egg up from the nest of some bird that was nowhere to be found. After a moment's brief hesitation, he took one more before returning to his make-shift stove.

He cracked an egg gently, small fissures forming across the surface. A huff of frustration escaped his lips, and he beat it harder, shattering the egg inside itself. He plucked the broken shell out swiftly, which had, for the most part, stayed whole, and poured the egg onto the pallet. Using a simple wooden spoon, he shifted the egg around so that it would cook evenly. After he finished, he slid the egg onto a plate and began to gather berries, their little sweeteners, for his queen. He busied himself in the arrangement when he felt a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Is that for me?" he smirked, turning to the woman he loved.

"Well, that depends, love." He slid the plate behind his back. "What will you do to deserve it?" She settled herself down into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. He fought to keep a grin off his face.

"Oh, pet. Have I not done enough for you?" He frowned at the name, not because he disapproved of it, but because he felt certain that she could feel his approval from her place upon his lap. He was her throne, her cook, and her pet. But she was his queen, and that was enough for everything to be worth it.

"You know you have. I simply require a small payment for your meal." She shifted her position, her dress hitching up as she straddled him. He responded in turn, wrapping an arm around her body, trying not to focus on the increasing tightness in his trousers. The tip of his hook grazed her spine lightly, sending small yet gratifying trembles through her body. He bit his lip, eyes locked on her every move, his body completely in tune with hers.

"I think I may be able to pay that price." she moved forward, kissing him slowly. Her hands cupped his face, holding him to her as she took control. She pushed him, his back landing on the perpetually dew-damp grass. Hands roamed his body torturously, lingering where she could feel his pleasure. She felt her way around his body, stroking him when she had gotten to her target. He was incapable of response; she had enchanted him long before. She unbuttoned his shirt at a ridiculously slow pace that could only be for the pain and pleasure that it caused them both. A single moan escaped him as he laid powerless beneath her. His eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as she reached for the lining of his pants. However, the instant his vigilance stopped, so too did her movements.

"Something wrong, lo-" The sight in front of him was ridiculous. Cora was laid out across his half-naked form, appearance frazzled at best, eating the eggs he had made her. She stood, plate in hand, returning to their bed. She had left him stranded in the woods, thoroughly unsatisfied. As he stood, unwillingly, to follow her, he heard a loud crack. That extra egg had broken open. All over his back.


	12. Day 4200

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

_I think I love her. The thought terrifies me, but... I think I am in love with Cora Mills. And she will destroy me, ripping my heart from my chest and lighting it on fire. What scares me the most is that I think I'd enjoy it. In fact, I am certain. I want Cora Mills to tear me to pieces. Because, if nothing else, it will mean that I am worth her time._

**_-Killian Jones_**

* * *

Cora woke early, the sun not yet having risen above the trees that surrounded their resting spot. She felt something in her chest, drawing her to a point she knew was not safe. She knew it was a bad idea to tempt fate the once, but to try again... She stood up, turning towards the staff she had learned of her future from before.

"Hook!" He shot up out of bed, his eyes groggy but alert. His head rocketed back and forth, eyes scanning the area. Finally, he turned to her, his eyes shining with confusion.

"We're not under attack." She took his hand, gently urging him to rise from the bed. He stood quickly, joining her at her side.

"I am going to do something horribly illogical and stupid. Join me?" She held her hand out to him, and he quickly snatched it up in his own, bringing it to his lips briefly.

"Always." He pulled her closer to him, kissing her cheek once before waving his hooked arm forward. "Lead on." Cora nodded once, a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips. He was so cordial, even now, even when she had proven he could get away with murder here in their little time-locked world.

She led him through the woods, following the little stream that surrounded this island. She kept her head held high, a calm look on her face, even as she internally panicked. She was not in control of her body. Her feet moved on their own, making abrupt changes of direction and speed. Hook walked silently beside her, taking each change in turn, lifting branches and vines that were in the way of the path her feet dragged her down. He caught most, but in one ill-fated move, her body propelled her straight into a thick tree branch. She fell to the hard forest ground, her hand ripping from his grip.

"Cora!" She ignored him, standing rapidly as her body forced her to keep going down the path she had been following. Hook raced after her, trying to keep up as she sped up more and more, her turns coming more frequently and more unexpectedly each passing minute. She let her cool air crack for a moment, only allowing a single second of terror before quickly covering it once more. It was mere moments after she regained her composure that she felt a warm hand grip hers. There was, of course, a reason she had dragged him after her. In case she could not control herself.

"Keep up." He hastened his pace slightly.

"Where are we going?" She looked at him for seconds, before tearing her gaze back to the path in front of her in an attempt to avoid any further falls.

"Where it all began. Come." She sped up, all but running through the woods. Her long nightgown got caught on a rose bush she had cut through, pulling her back to the ground and ripping the gentle fabric up to her knees. She hissed as the thorns cut into her ankles. She stood, still in the rose bush, and allowed the thorns beneath her feet to tear into the fragile soles of her feet. She merely stood there for a moment, scarlet blood trickling across her pale skin, now exposed since the nightgown had been torn. "Pick me up." She heard the words come out, her own voice saying them. But they were distorted in her ears.

Everything was wrong, her mind not quite understanding as it should, her ears blurring the words she heard as his response. She looked down, seeing the red streaks covering her legs, not quite comprehending that she should be feeling pain. Something was possessing her, something out of her control. She felt a light touch on he hips, and then everything was clear. She was in Hook's arms, his hook gently curling around her thigh. Her gown had hitched up, but he had seen her in less. As her vision and mind cleared, so too did her nerves and she cried out, the pain from the rose bush just now reaching her. It came all at once, and with close inspection, she saw dozens of thorns still stuck inside her legs. Her arms were pinned behind her back as Hook carried her.

She looked into his eyes, which were now clouded over as he methodically began to move, avoiding more obstacles than she had, but nonetheless quite possessed by whatever wanted her- wanted them- to arrive at the staff that somehow could show them the future. He ducked, side-stepping a branch that would have sliced her arm had they stayed in their previous orientation. He seemed to have figured out the way in which to control this possessing urge, only enough to make certain neither of them would be injured. She was envious of him, a feeling she never expected to have for anyone, much less some crippled pirate.

Finally, they appeared on the beach, emerging from the forest. He approached the staff, the closer he came to it, the more he seemed to lose control. Feet away from it, he dropped her, her neck hitting the ground first. A sharp pain shot through her body, reverberating throughout her. She was blinded by the pain briefly before she felt the presence take her over once again. Hook stood where he had dropped her, no longer driven towards the staff, but still entranced by its power. She took his hand in hers and set towards the staff, resting their intertwined fingers across it. He looked down at her and pulled his hand out from hers, kissed her softly, and then fell over, his eyes vacant. She had a moment to look down at him before crumpling to the ground herself, darkness overtaking her dulled senses.


	13. A Land Without Time

**I don't own OUAT. Some of the scenes in this chapter are directly from the show in the episode The Crocodile. **

* * *

_This is not going to work well. It isn't safe for anyone to touch this unstable balance of protection and destruction. Even so, it has been done. Something called us to it, forcing us to see something in the future, present, or past. And it could well be our end. I've seen the future already, and the effect it had on me is overpowering. I cannot allow these visions- whatever they turn out to be- to change our current dynamic as the last set did._

_**-Cora Mills**_

* * *

Cora and Hook both awoke in an abyss, surrounded by darkness so thorough it clearly lacked substance as well as light. All that remained in the desolate place was the pair, lying on what could only be described as a physical ground comprised of nothingness. The land was a paradox, most completely. Hook awoke first, hardly able to breathe due to the woman splayed out on top of his body. Cora was still unconscious, and had apparently landed directly on top of him, her arms trapping him as they spread out to the sides. Her head rested on his neck, her rumpled hair covering his face. Her right leg had landed in an incredibly uncomfortable position for him.

"Cora." He groaned, attempting to lift her off of him. His arms had been pinned to the ground, but he tried moving them anyway, trying his hardest to sit up. He got one arm free- his left, and raised it to her, attempting to roll her off of his body, instead slicing her arm neatly. It was, of course, this very moment that she awoke- crying out in pain as dark red blood spilled down her forearm, dripping off of her elbow. She rolled off of him quickly, a fierce glare covering her features.

"How dare you cut me?" She suddenly seemed to notice their surroundings. "Where are we?"

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me that." He groaned, finally pushing himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes with his one hand, trying to see if anything would become clearer. He pointed somewhere far right, into the distance, where there seemed to be something, a light of some sort. Cora followed his hand with her eyes and stood.

"I say that we should go towards the light. Coming?" She held out her hand to him, and he took it. As they walked slowly, the light came upon them faster than was possible. Single steps seemed to cross miles of this abyss until they stood directly before the light, shining white that was such a contrast to the darkness of the rest of this place. He looked down at her as she stood by his side.

"On the count of three. One." They stepped forward slightly.

"Two." He could feel a buzz of energy coming from the light. His nose was centimeters away from touching it.

"Three." They said it together, stepping through the ice-cold surface of the light. It was like walking through a thin disk of ocean water, but coming out dry on the other side. They were in a small hut of a home, with dirt floors and caving in walls. On one side of the home, perhaps better described as a room, there was a man with greasy hair and a dirty face sitting at a spinning wheel. On the other side, there were two beds and a pallet on the floor for sleeping. The laughter of a child could be heard from outside the hole in the wall- the window. Hook's eyes, however, were locked on the woman who was laid out across one of the beds.

"Milah."

* * *

_"Milah, can you go give Bae his bath?" Rumpelstiltskin was at his wheel, spinning course fibers into a rough thread. It was long, tedious work, but he had to do it. Milah would sew the fabric once he made it, but he had the rough task of making the fabric from simple fibers. It was hard work, but he would do what it took to keep his beautiful wife and child in clothes._

_"Have you discovered a new fear of water now, as well?" She shook her head, walking outside to get their son. As she and Baelfire walked down the street to the public bath, she spared a glance at the child who was trotting silently beside her. He was meant to be a shining moment in her life, a wonderful beacon of light for the widow she was meant to be. Instead... Instead, he was just another reminder of the family's shame. The coward's son. And she, the town laughing-stock, the disappointment. She could have been so much higher than what she was- the coward's wife._

_"Mama? Do I have to go alone? The other boys laugh at me." He looked down, biting his lip. "Sometimes they hurt me."_

_She looked at him closely, a task she rarely did for this boy, the stamp of disappointment- the reason she was chained down to this horrible life. He would surely grow up to be just like his father. He could run from his fate no more than Rumpelstiltskin had. She could see a fading bruise across his temple, carefully covered by his hair. She wondered how long it had been there- a pang of guilt ran through her as she thought of how many times she had ignored the things that had been happening to her son._

_"That is precisely why you must, Baelfire. You must be strong, and teach them that you are not your father's son. We must both grow strong if we hope to escape your father's reputation." Her boy looked up at her, eyes saddened by actions no child, much less one of his meager nine years, should ever have to know._

_"But what did Papa do that was so bad?" She looked at him piteously, her child whom she could not love as he deserved, who had been cursed by the world around him. She bent down to his level, making sure her skirts would not be dirtied more than they already were. She lifted his head to look her in the eyes._

_"Your father is a coward who refused to fight for us, Bae." She pushed him forward, toward the door of the public bath. "And if I have anything to say about it, you will be nothing like him."_

* * *

"Rumpelstiltskin's child? He told me about him." Cora looked at Hook, and though he heard the words, he could not process them. What they had just seen... He could feel Milah, knew what she was thinking. How was it that he knew more about her, understood her more, after she was gone?

"We should keep going." He pointed to another light to their left. With any luck, he would get to see her again. Feel her again. This was a gift. He had no idea why he was here, or how it was possible, but it was perfect. Today was the 300th anniversary of her death. He counted the days, this date marked in his memory forever.

"Fine." But Cora's musings were not finished. "His son is his inspiration. Which explains why it would show this, but why with the woman?"

"Milah. Her name is- was- Milah." He started moving toward the light, Cora not being the top priority for him anymore. He had to see Milah again. He felt sure that she would be a part of this vision, too. A part of any more visions that appeared. He stepped through it into a dimly lit bar. It was very familiar to him, and he grinned. He remembered exactly what happened here. Cora appeared in his peripheral vision as he stared at the woman sitting on a rickety bar stool.

"What is your hurry?" Cora demanded of her. He brushed her off.

"Hush." He could tell she meant to reply, but was interrupted as the scene began.

* * *

_Milah sat at the bar, fingers running along the rim of a glass of what the bartender called a beer. It was made specifically for her with three times the water in it. It was all she could afford. As she lifted the glass to her mouth, she was roughly shoved out of her seat. _

_"Sorry, lass, but my lads need the space more." She was on the floor, her coarse gown torn, cheeks flushed with irritation. She stood abruptly._

_"Actually, I think I need it more." She glared at him as he laughed, head tilted back. He clearly did not intend to move. While looking at the man who clearly looked down on her, as so many others had for so very long, she felt every bit of the anger and resentment that had filled her in the last ten years come to the surface. Her heart told her that it all could be blamed on this rude pirate who had decided she was not worth as much as he. She brought her arm back, putting all of her passion into the motion as she slammed her fist into his face, sending him to the ground. She smiled with satisfaction at the cracking sound that had come from his nose. Pleased with herself, she stepped over him to return to her seat. "I've had a hell of a day."_

_When he finally managed to drag himself back up, after what felt like hours, he was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, despite the rapidly darkening bruise on his left cheek, and the evident swelling in his nose. He wiped a bit of blood from under his nose._

_"Saucy wench, aren't you?" He shoved one of his men off the seat to Milah's right, pulling it as close to her as it would come. "That's alright, my girl. I quite like it rough." She stared at him in an insulted and repulsed shock for a moment before calling the bartender back. The man had spilled her drink. However, he, once again deciding it was his place to interfere, cut her off. _

_"Rum for all my men. And a double for the lady." She wanted to protest, but she couldn't. She didn't have enough money for anything with a kick in it anymore._

_"Thank you." She said it grudgingly, but she said it all the same._

_"A woman with manners and a brilliant left hook? I could use you on my ship."_

* * *

Cora stared at him for a moment.

"No wonder you wanted to move forward. You had something with this woman?" He chuckled, patting her shoulder lightly.

"More than something. She was the love of my life." He tried to ignore the sudden coldness that he felt from the woman beside him as she fell silent. She turned away from him briefly, looking to their left once again. She set off towards the light, dragging him behind her.

"The sooner we finish this little path through your memories, the sooner we get out of here." He nodded, following her to the next light. They stepped through simultaneously.

They were in another familiar place, the docks where his ship had stayed while he was in her town. He saw her once again, wind-swept hair frozen in place until it began. His own ship was distant in the sea. He was standing on its head, looking at the docks with his spyglass. It began.

* * *

_Milah down the docks with tear-filled eyes to where his ship had been docked moments before. He spotted her, ordering his men to bring the ship back._

_"Well, if it isn't my little barfly. What do you want from me?" She looked him over warily. Mother had always told her not to negotiate with criminals, but she had also told her to follow her heart. And her heart had led her here._

_"I want to go with you. Take me on your ship, and free me from this life. I can't take it anymore." He looked her over thoughtfully, and she tried not to flinch as she felt his eyes roving over her body briefly before returning to her face. His eyes softened at her pleading look, trails of tears stained across her cheeks._

_"Can you nurse wounds?" The question startled her, but this could be her only chance. She nodded. "My men won't accept you unless you're worth something. I rather like making the men cook and clean, though, and you hardly seem the type to become a ship whore like others I've had aboard..." His fingers trailed over his stubbly chin thoughtfully. "Let's see how much use we can give you, shall we?"_

_"Thank you! I cannot continue living with a man who refuses to fight for me." Relief flooded her body at his easy acceptance of her. He looked her over once more before dragging her aboard the ship, none-too-gently. _

_"Go below deck. I'll give the coward his chance to fight for you. If he refuses as you predict... then welcome aboard." He pushed her towards the stairs that led below deck, and she went to them, pausing for a moment to watch her savior. _

_"Tie her down, boys!" The men set to work, throwing the anchor down. "We're expecting company!"_

* * *

Hook waited for Cora's commentary, but found there was none. Shocking. All it took to finally shut the woman up was a simple comment on his previous lover. She took his hand in hers and roughly dragged him to the next view.

"I wonder if I'll have the luck of seeing just how skillful you are with that sword of yours." He chuckled, once again. She did not disappoint him with her wit, the comment muttered bitterly under her breath.

"Come along, Cora. We'll just have to see if my sword turns up in this one. But if you wanted a demonstration, you know I wouldn't deny my queen." She groaned, pulling out of his grasp and through the portal.

They were now on his ship, standing between two men who seemed to have a life-long loathing of one another. Cora watched with interest as she stared down on the man she had taking her heart out for. He was cowering on the floor, looking every bit the coward she knew him to be.

* * *

_"I do consider myself to be an honorable man, a man with a code. So, if you truly want your wife back, all you have to do is take her." He tossed a sword down at the man's feet, drawing his own. His blade found its way to the other man's throat._

_"Never been in a duel before, I take it? Well, it's quite simple, really." He pointed his sword to the other blade that was still resting on the ground. "The pointy end goes in the other guy." His sword returned to its former position. His men laughed, cheering him on. "Go on, pick it up." The rat just stared at him, trembling with fear. "A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. "He dragged the blade over the begging man's cheek._

_"Please, sir. What am I going to tell my boy?" He turned back for a brief moment, looking the trembling man in the eye._

_"Try the truth. His dad's a coward." He walked away, going below deck and reaching for the hand of the beautiful woman who was resting there. "We set sail in 5 minutes. Get comfortable."_

* * *

"I never knew him like that. So pathetic. I would congratulate you, but it hardly seems worth it. Before he received his powers, he was nothing." Hook was glad she seemed to have cooled down about his prior relationship.

"He did not stay that way long. Milah and I had only a brief year of happiness together." His eyes turned down. "Shall we continue?" She nodded, and he took her hand, stepping into the next moment together.

He felt tears welling as he recognized the moment. How could he not? Milah stood between him and Rumpelstiltskin, eyes frantic. The beast's face was fearsome, just finished screeching. He knew he could not show Cora this weakness, so he blinked the tears away, biting his lip tightly as he prepared himself to relive the worst moment of his life.

* * *

_There were tears in Milah's eyes as she thought of the son she had given up for her life of freedom. She has discovered her love for the boy quickly, just not quickly enough. The ship had already left._

_"I let my misery cloud my judgement!"_

_"Why were you so miserable?" Anger filled her, anger and resentment and sorrow. She had to let it out. She had to hurt him._

_"Because I never loved you." The shock and pain were evident in his face, and she felt guilty a brief moment before an overwhelming pain filled her. She looked down, terror filling her as her husband's hand plunged through her chest, his scaled fingers curving around her tender heart. She felt its rhythm pick up, so strongly that she could hear the beating in her ears so loudly that it muffled her lover's cries behind her. She vaguely saw him out of the corner of her eyes, flying into the mast of his own ship._

_Horror, disgust, and complete shock filled her as her heart was pulled out of her chest before her eyes. After that, there was just emptiness inside of her as her eyes darted between her husband and lover._

_"No!" Killian struggled with his bondage, but could not get free. He wrestled more, pulling the hook that held the ropes that had trapped him out of the mast. He ran to her, catching her in his arms as she collapsed in pain. Her fingers weakly trailed across his cheek._

_"I love you." She could not feel it now, but she knew it with every fiber of her being. She had loved him from the moment they had met. A sharp shock tore through her as Rumpelstiltskin crushed her heart into dust, letting it blow away in the wind. The last thing she saw was Killian as her head fell back, eyes dulling. As she left her body, she watched him for a second more._

_"No, no, no." He was crying, fingers trailing across her cheek. And then it was time for her to move on, leaving the two men behind, and praying that Killian would not join her anytime soon._

* * *

He was sobbing, all pretense of strength fading. They were surrounded by darkened entries, all used up. There was one that still glowed, directly in front of the pair. Cora tried to drag him to it, but it would not work.

"You have to come!" He shook his head, pulling out of her grasp and shoving his head in-between his knees.

"I can't do this, Cora. We need to go back. I need to kill him for what he did to her." She knelt beside him, stroking his hair soothingly.

"I know. I know. We will kill him for this, I promise you." Whether she meant it or not, he couldn't be sure. But he knew, just as he had known all along, that she was his only way to _him_. "But we have to get through this last one first." He nodded, allowing her to drag him to his feet and stumble through the final opening.

This scene was refreshingly not about him or his past. It was Cora, he felt sure of it. It was a brightly lit room made of marble; It looked like a palace. Another reason it would be hers. He saw the woman by his side in her youth at the far side of the room, his mortal enemy beside her. Fury came up inside of him as he saw their posturing. They were lovers. He was certain of it.

* * *

_Cora wore a deep purple gown made of the finest silk that trailed the stone floor of the room. She stood in front of a full-length mirror, Rumpelstiltskin hanging on her shoulder. He pulled her elaborate hairstyle out, allowing the delicate strands to flow in gentle waves across her shoulders. Brushing it back, he kissed his way down her neck._

_"Are you ready to be tested on what I've taught you, dearie?" She nodded and closed her eyes. When they reopened, they had lightened from a rich chocolate color to a stunning grey-green. Her nose widened, and her carefully arched brows thickened, darkening slightly in color. Her pale face grew darker, tanning to a point where she looked less regal. Her soft hair grew frizzier, and lighter strands highlighted it. He beautiful gown was exchanged for a thick woolen dress that scratched at her tender skin. _

_"Is this right?" She turned to him. His heart fluttered as his eyes roved over a body he had not seen in so long, and had never expected to see again, before his little apprentice had thought up such a wonderful idea. Transformation. It was so close perfect, that his body ached for her, but he pointed at her full lips._

_"They're wrong! Too wide, too dark." She adjusted them accordingly, and he just stared at her in awe. Standing before him was his lost wife, perfect down to every little detail. "Perfect, Cora. Perfect."_

_She looked at him with love and affection present in her eyes, and longing in her body. It was a look he craved, especially in this body. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a kiss. He pulled back, looking back at his young apprentice who had dropped her hold on the look when she submitted to her passion._

_"You are wonderful, my dear! Wonderful!" He twirled her around, and she laughed, soaking up the moment. The joy radiated off of her as he pulled her back to him, kissing her once more. She looked up at him, basking in his power, cheeks flushed with color._

_"I love you." He stared at her for a moment, shocked at her confession, before pulling her into their final kiss of the day._

* * *

Hook and Cora tumbled out onto the ground of the forest, in the same position they had entered the abyss in. This time, he shoved her off of him, not caring that he had hurt her.

"You loved that monster!" He hissed, pinning her to the ground beneath him. "How could you?"

"I was young. He offered me the world. How could I resist?" He banged her head against the ground, shoving his hook over her throat.

"You bitch." He growled, pressing the hook deeper into her throat, a thin scarlet line forming, little trails spilling down her neck. "I trusted you."

"This was years ago!" He dug deeper into her throat and pressed his knee down on her rib cage.

"You let me think you wanted me. That I was not just an easily duped minion you wanted to use and throw away. You made me care for you, but all the time, you loved the one you promised to help me kill. You never intended on helping me!" She choked, pain filling her body.

"I want him dead as much as you do. Please, let me go." He looked at her incredulously for a moment, before lifting his hook off of her throat.

"What, is the infamous Queen of Hearts scared of a little blade? I could crush you right now, so easily." He laughed, and threw all of his weight into his knee as he shoved it down on her ribs, smiling at a series of satisfying crack. She cried out in pain. "Find yourself a new toy, your highness."


	14. Day 4201

**I don't own OUAT**

_I should have expected this. I should have known better than to trust such a woman as Cora Mills, but I didn't. I was stupid, and I fell in love with her. It will not happen again. I will not see her, I will not speak to her, and I will not help her. The smartest thing to do would be to kill her now before she can retaliate. But I have found that in my experience, Cora is right. My love is my weakness, and I will die for it, whether by fighting Rumpelstiltskin for Milah or because I did not kill Cora when I had the chance._

_**-Killian Jones**_

Cora's reality was pain, something she had not felt in many years. She had been above pain for most of her life, for all of her life with magic. Nothing and no one could touch her, and if she were somehow injured, she could heal it easily. However, magic takes concentration, and she could spare none from the blinding agony that tore through her body in waves.

All magic was fueled by emotions of some type. Spinning straw into gold took bloodlust, as most magics of dark intent or alchemy did. However, productive magics such as healing and protection often took happy memories. She had been taught that it was love that caused these forms, but her teacher had been wrong. She did not love, yet she could just as easily work these 'stronger' magics as the others. It simply took a bit more energy and control. Bloodlust had always and would always be available to her. Cora was a power-hungry woman, and even with her heart she held few qualms in regard to murder. Without it, she took pleasure in the kills. But true happiness... moments of it were far rarer, and harder to access. She could not concentrate hard enough to conjure such a memory.

Luckily, teleportation was one of these 'darker' magics, and it only required a little bloodlust. She had more than enough to fuel it, and all of it was directed at the reason for her pain. She would kill Hook. She would skin him, and make a wonderful coat from his skin for her daughter. She would die it black from the different plants in this forest, and her daughter would wear it joyfully. She would line it with the fur of the hares that ran through the forest. They reminded her far too much of the annoying white rabbit that ran around her kingdom. The troublesome creature was much like Hook: always playing both sides. Regina would love it.

Regina. Focus on Regina. She closed her eyes warily and forced herself to conjure up an image of her daughter in her mind. When was she proudest of Regina? When Regina was engaged. True, it had been all her doing, but that was not the point. Simply because she had created the circumstances did not take away from the fact that Regina was engaged to a king. And despite her moans and ill wishes on the subject, she still did marry him. Cora smiled slightly. Her daughter had obeyed her even without her presence. It was quite irritating how easily she submitted to Rumpelstiltskin, sending her away, but it was not of her concern. Her daughter still loved her. And that was enough.

At these thoughts, she felt fire spread throughout her body. Healing was not often kind to the body, but then, neither was death. She would always choose life after death, most especially now, when she was so close to getting what she wanted. She had endured years in this pretty, yet vague, wasteland, and that would not be wasted due to the pain of magic. Eye closed firmly, teeth gritted shut, she let herself release a single whimper of pain. That was all. No further noise would come from her. She would not allow it to.

The fire tore through her body, the pain blinding, but not entirely unmanageable. The larger problem was continuing these 'loving' thoughts while the pain continued. If it was hard before, now was like Rumpelstiltskin himself had cursed her. And then, despite herself, the healing grew stronger as she thought of him. The man who had demanded she be owned by him, the man who had taught everything she knew about magic- and men. The man who was not himself a man. It was startling to her how strongly she still cared for him- stronger than she had thought possible without her heart. Love was not something she could ever feel, but affection and endearment were still possible, though not likely. And he had won both.

The fire died down, leaving a dull ache in the cavity of her chest. Another unfortunate side effect of healing. Longing. Longing for the one she cared enough for to heal herself. Longing for her lost lover. It would be left unsatisfied, as she could not- would not- ever return to him. She did not have much to lose now, however. Her kingdom had been taken, along with her daughter. Hook was obviously not a viable alternative. Why shouldn't she return to Rumpelstiltskin? Would he even have her? Would she want him; would he want her? Well, she had 16 years to figure that out, and plenty of time to think of him without worry of Hook catching on. He already knew and had left. There was no worse that could be done. She did not need him; he needed her. He would be back.


	15. Day 6043

**I don't own OUAT**

_Why leave bed? I can't die, I have nothing to do, no one to provide for. The bed is comfortable enough. This is what being royalty was supposed to be. Simply being able to relax without the stress of dealing with upset peasants or prejudiced royals. And it is not laziness at all, in fact. It is a simple conservation of energy. It will be quite difficult for me to return to Storybrooke, something I knew from the start. Why, then, did I not start doing this sooner? No matter. Only 14 years wasted. There were more._

_**-Cora Mills**_

Hook stormed through the forest, once again searching for new food. The same berries and fish of before were so tedious he preferred not eating to eating them. Slapping a tree branch out of his way, he raved, allowing anger to seep back into him, an anger which had been returning constantly in the years since his leaving. _Horrible, despicable woman. How dare she? She... _At this point in his rants, he always got to a point he didn't wish to be at, yet still seemed to happen every time.

He thought of her appearance, so desperate and animalistic in her wanting of him. How her hair would get tangled after her tore his hands through it. The little scars she had on her lower back from his hook. A fire in her eyes that only he seemed capable of creating. It may not be constructive, but he couldn't help thinking of her, longing for her.

Even so, she had had her time to use him, abuse him. She had already taken his allegiance and trust and thrown it away. Over 5 years since seeing her, and yet he still couldn't see a single thing that didn't make him think of her. Hell, he wouldn't even be here if not for her. Still not able to figure out if that was a good or bad thing, he had decided it was good. Regina probably would have betrayed him as well, but he could have no escape from her. Cora had seemed so shocked at his response; she had not been able to stop him through her magic. Regina would not be so easily thrown. And Regina had love on her side, something, Hook reminded himself bitterly, Cora clearly didn't have any of.

Despite all of that, refusing to return to Cora was not in his favour. It would not bring him any closer to killing himself a crocodile. He knew in the deepest pit of himself, though trying desperately to ignore the fact, that he could not defeat the beast without using his lover. He had to avenge Milah's death, even if that meant returning to Cora. For though she was clearly queen of demons, Rumpelsiltskin was the devil incarnate. Quite the fitting pair, he thought in disgust.

Hating himself, he pushed through the woods to their little clearing, where she lay sleeping on the bed he had made her so long ago. It was strange for her to still be asleep so late in the day. She must be sick. Stepping closer quietly, he brushed a strand of hair back from her face gently, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He wanted it to be fake, but couldn't find it in himself not to love her. How was it possible that a woman with no love and no heart could so easily entrap his?

"Hook?" She murmured softly, one eye opening just the slightest bit. He nodded, taking her hand in his own.

"It's me, Cora. I... I'm so sorry. I just lost control of myself." She nodded slightly, pushing herself into a seated position, finally opening both eyes to look at him carefully, darting her beautiful eyes over every feature, as though checking that this was not a trick. She had left a small space vacant on the bed, but he was unsure as to whether it was hers or not. He decided against it. Cora let out an exhausted sigh.

"Why?" He was confused. This was not the response he had expected at all. He had expected either a kiss or a fire ball. Not this talking... thing.

"I love you, Cora. But... I have hated that man for so long. He killed my first love in front of my eyes."

"Yes, I saw." Her tone was cool, but not cold. It was impersonal. She was neither expressing resentment nor comfort; simply facts. Strange, but it was somehow easier to take it that way.

"He used you too. You saw that as well. He used you as his replacement for her. I realize now that it isn't your fault that you thought you loved him." In saying it, he realized that it was true. Despite the anger that continued to boil beneath the surface, he understood. That man was devious and quite good at his trickery.

"I don't think you understand." Sitting down on the corner of the bed that she had left open, he leaned over to kiss her lips softly. She did not respond as she usually did. It was slightly concerning, actually.

"What do you mean?" She laughed softly, taking a small box out of the air. There was a familiar eerie beating noise emerging from the box.

"I did love him. And all of that love was real, and is now in here." She pointed to the box. "It was no mistake. He is the one I have always loved. But I want you to know something."

"Yes, Cora?" His voice came out with a slight growl, trying to contain his anger at her confession, yet still teeming with curiosity at why she had brought her heart out so easily exposed.

"You know of the pain of someone's hand on your heart. I want you to know that it is just as painful going back in, if not more so. There will be a wave of memories, silly little feelings that were locked up for so long that they burst through all at once. It will be overwhelming, and there will be anger, and there will be sorrow. One of the hardest things for a person to do is have their heart replaced."

He didn't understand. Why was she telling him this? It was not anything that could be relevant. He had been granted one heart to take; it would not be wasted on anyone that he would return it to. Unless she was somehow insinuating that this could be used against Rumpelstiltskin?

"Cora, what are you saying?" She shook her head, gazing at him with an almost tender look in her eyes.

"You'll see." She kissed him lightly, smiling softly in a way that made her look so much kinder than he had grown accustomed to thinking of her as. Opening the box slowly, Cora lifted her own heart, squeezing just tightly enough have a slight grimace crossing her face. It was the face one might make if they had mild heartburn, though he assumed it was far more painful. Cora was good at hiding her pain and emotions. Staring at the pure heart for a moment more, Cora shoved it into her own chest, crying out in agony.

Her eyes were wide, but unknowing, unseeing. She was not in her mind anymore. Her body grew limp, and started falling forward. He caught her, lying her down in the bed once more. There was terror crossing her face as a single tear fell from her eye, creating a shimmering little stream down her cheek. He did not want to scare her any farther, so he did not wipe it away as he had done so often for her unknowingly when she had nightmares.

"It hurts." Her voice was soft, childish, and absolutely heartbreaking. He didn't know how to handle it. The woman curled up before him, lost and scared, was not the woman he had fallen in love with, yet she was the one he felt drawn to. The one he needed to protect.

"I know, Cora. I know."


	16. Day 6044

**I don't own OUAT**

_**Caution: Sensitive Subjects Addressed- Chapter not completely necessary to story. **_

_**Topics mentioned such as : Molestation, pregnancy, murder.**_

_**Please skip chapter if you are concerned.**_

* * *

_I shouldn't still love her, but I can't help it. She isn't the same person that I fell in love with; she's the one I should be in love with. So much gentler, weaker perhaps. Someone I can trust who will trust in me. I love her. Maybe I shouldn't, but I can't help it. It's a part of me. She is a part of me._

**_-Killian Jones_**

* * *

She doesn't know where she is. The world around her keeps changing. Her life is flashing before her eyes, and it's all wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong! Sick, cruel. Sometimes she's forced to reenact her memories as a part of them, and sometimes she just has to stand and watch. Either way it burns her, killing her heart slowly. And unless she follows the lines her life set up for her, she cannot speak, cannot scream. She is trapped in her own mind, hating herself for every action she's committed in over half a century.

When she isn't in a memory, she is alone in the darkness. But the darkness is not as empty as it seems; there is something moving in the darkness. When in the darkness, she prays for a way out, but when in her memories she silently begs for the darkness again, hoping that eventually she will be allowed to die. But those forces who have decided to punish her are far from through with her. They've come again.

* * *

She was only 19. The world was new and frightening, and her pride and stupidity had gotten her into another dangerous situation- this one possibly lethal. And even so, had it not been for her spirit, her punch, she would never have met him. Love had always been a myth to her, with parents who had mad never cared for one another and a constantly drunken father. Millers were far from the top of the hierarchy, but they were higher than the farming people's her mother had come from. Her mother had wanted to rise in class in marrying him, and he was simply looking for a pretty face to be his bride. Her mother was vastly beautiful, a trait that had unfortunately only seemed to have been given to her younger sister.

Besides her hair, Cora had gotten her father's looks: broad shoulders, dull brown eyes, and a figure that was far from delicate. Her pale skin was a feature from neither side of her family. Though no one was quite certain where she'd gotten it from, her mother had always said it was a gift from the future, steering her towards greatness. Alas, it seemed greatness was destined for her sister, Elyana, who had married a Count. Count Devin of Peacock, to be specific. Everyone had always liked her better. The beautiful one, the polite one. The perfect one. And Cora had always been left for naught in her younger sister's shadow. Until now. Now, she was the beautiful one, the treasured one. Engaged to the Prince, yet longing to marry a sorcerer who held no title. It was unacceptable. She refused to give up this one opportunity to be better than Elyana. And so she chose power over love. She hated herself for it.

* * *

He came for Regina's birth, just as she had know he would.

"She isn't yours." His face was quite obviously bitter as he glowered at her, lacking the usually mocking air he frequently kept about.

"It's been a year. Of course she isn't." His voice was more of a snarl, but what did she expect? She had taunted a wounded animal. It hurt her to hear herself hurting him so much, but it was necessary. Or at least, she had thought so then. Looking down at her daughter, she let a few tears fall from her eyes. She loved that child so much now, along with the man who had shown up for her birth. Back then, she had reveled in the pain she caused him, but now she hated herself for it. All she wanted to do was comfort him, go to him. But she could only watch history play back in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Rumple?" Cora watched her younger self prop the child up, slipping her dress down to allow the child access to her. Regina attached herself to her mother happily. Were it someone who knew her less, they might have thought it to be maternal instincts, but as she knew herself better then anyone, except, perhaps, the man standing there watching her in pain, she knew better. This merely a way of mocking the man about two things he could no longer have.

"We had a deal." His voice was grave, his face matching. For once, this man known for his mocking nature was completely serious. She, however, merely laughed.

"And we still do. I promised you your child. She is the Prince's. He nodded, the smallest hint of a smile crossing his face as she placed the content child into its cage.

"So glad you remember the deal; that will make this far easier." Cora's heart broke, recalling this moment, what he was about to do, what she was about to do. He always had been such a stubborn man, and stubborn men twice-broken tended to be too easily provoked. She should have known. "I want my child. Now."

Cora's face grew pale for a moment, mirroring her younger self's expression. He was sick. And yet, to this day she loved him. And she was certain he had loved her back, if only at the moment. Perhaps to this very day.

"I don't have your child, my dear. Perhaps you ought look for your son again; you'll find no child for you here."He grinned, letting out a brief trilling laugh.

"Why, dearie, I thought I'd taught you better." She squirmed, wanting to leave the bed, but far too weak from the childbirth she had put her body through less than an hour previously. He brushed a strand of hair back from her face, having to pull it free from her sweat-cloaked face. "Magic can do anything. Even impregnate a woman too weak survive what she once used to live for."

Cora felt a shudder tear through her, watching her younger self squirm. This was wrong. No matter what she had done to him, he had no right to do this to sickened her. Even so, she felt her heart rate pick up slightly every time she looked up at him. She hated herself for loving him still, but she hated him more for doing such horrible things, knowing she loved him. Although, perhaps he had never considered that she would ever replace her heart, that she could ever love him again. But then, maybe he had. Maybe he had known this day would come and had planned for it. Though it had angered her then, it hurt her now. Her heart felt like it was on fire. She loved him too much, loving him even as she hated him.

"Don't you dare." Cora shifted slightly, moving away from his touch. He caught her, grasping her wrist tightly.

"You can't stop me, dearie. No one can." There was a darkness in his eyes that was foreign to her. With his free hand, he pulled her head towards him, a fierce snarl covering his features. She fought against him, slapping his hand away from her face. It would be the last conscious move she made for hours. He glared at her briefly before a puff of smoke covered her body, paralyzing her. She could move her head alone.

"What did you do?!" Her voice had reached a hysterical pitch, high and wavering. He owned her body truly now.

"Don't worry. I won't harm you... too much." He cradled her face more gently now, leaning down to kiss her. His lips brushed hers once before he pulled away, scowling. "Respond!"

Her body began to move, reaching up to kiss him. He eagerly responded, claw-tipped fingers tearing themselves through her already tangled hair. As they kissed, a warm glow surrounded her body. She nipped his lower lip and reached for him, pulling him onto the bed, onto her. One hand reached down, razor-tipped claws finding purchase on her full, ample breast. A small moan escaped her lips. At this tiny slip, the glow stopped, and Rumpelstiltskin pulled away from her.

"M-master.." He voice was choked and full of passion, but he ignored it.

"You are once again with child. I will collect." A pang of guilt shot through her in remembrance of her son. Anthony. She could not think of him now, could not handle the pain of that memory. But as this land seemed determined on breaking her, the next memory came swiftly. It was Anthony's birth date. And she was there, inside her former self. And it hurt.

* * *

"Hello, dearie. Ready to pay your due?" She let out a small cry. This baby was coming- soon. He just laughed, watching her writhe in pain.

"Please. Fetch me a midwife!" She pleaded with him, but he was unaffected.

"You will be telling your dearest husband that you miscarried. No one can know that you gave birth." She was panting now, tears beginning to fall liberally down her cheeks. The pain was splitting. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Rumple, it's only been 5 months! He can't come this early or I _will_ miscarry." He grew concerned for a brief moment before returning to his previous demeanor.

"He is our child. Magical children are always born early. Push." She strained, knowing that she could not resist this child for much longer simply on the grounds of her own stubbornness. He was coming, and he was coming now. She felt Rumple take her hand, giving her something to hold onto.

"I can't." Tears were now pouring down her face, blending in with the thick veil of sweat that covered her skin. He kissed her forehead, squeezing her hand tightly.

"You're doing fine. Push." She did as he said, clutching his hand despite herself. She hated him; she truly did, but the pain was too strong. Stubbornness couldn't hold a candle to the pain she was experiencing.

"Help me. Please." His hand on hers began to glow, the color changing from white to yellow to red to black. As it changed, her pain had decreased to a manageable level. She sighed, tears drying out. "Thank you."

"I can't have the carrier of my child dying, now can I?" She snorted, ready to retort when a wave of pain flooded her senses. Contractions.

"It's coming" she growled, clenching his hand again, pushing as hard as she could. It was close; she could tell. She bit her lip, squeezing his hand tighter, laughing as a satisfying crack coming from the subject of her attentions.

"He." It was choked out as he felt the pain she had caused him. Nonetheless, he moved as far from her as he could while she remained firmly attached to him, looking down her open legs. "Just a little further, dear."

"Rumple... Please, name him Anthony. My little boy." She was begging with him, crying, when she used one final push to force the child out. A loud wail sung out in the air from the newborn. Cora released his hand, and he giggled as small little cracks could be heard from his magically healing hand.

"Quite the grip you've got there." He picked up the child, cutting the umbilical cord with a single claw, disregarding the little wince that Cora let slip. She didn't want him to see her vulnerable, and he allowed her to keep her composure, or at least, the allusion of it. But she never was truly free of him. He owned her, and could always make her weak. Rumpelstiltskin dropped the child into Cora's lap, a shock to her.

_"Take_ your child, Rumple. I have no need for it. I will have more." With the slightest wince, he contradicted her.

"Actually, you won't. You did not want the proper way of creating my child, so this is what we must resort to. You will not be able to have another child by natural means." The boy let out another sharp cry. "Perhaps you should feed the boy- Anthony, did you say?" She nodded numbly, silently raising the child to her breast.

"I can't have another child? Because of this... thing?" Rumpelstiltskin let out a deep growl, snatching the child back from her. Ignoring the boy's protests, he held him firmly.

"Thing? He is not a thing!" He rocked the boy, holding a single finger out for the young boy to take. "He is your son.

For once, Cora was the one laughing.

"No. He is yours. I gave neither love nor cooperation to his creation." The mounting anger in her voice was quite obvious, but Rumpelstiltskin underestimated her. Or perhaps he simply overestimated her humanity. "This thing of yours has stolen my change for children. Now I've given you the child; our deal is done."

She glared at the child for a moment before feeling a comforting warmth spreading across her left hand, the one not in either male's sight. She was going to kill that child if it was- NO. It was her son. She couldn't do this! Not again. She had lived it once already, and her grief for that action was tremendous. Rumpelstiltskin was the monster, not Anthony! Tears forced their way out of her eyes, and her body began to tremble. Her head was screaming, skin on fire, as she grit her teeth and refused to release the flames that were now growing to uncomfortable temperatures even for her, its creator.

"It hurts." They were the first words she had spoken of her own free will in this hell. She could not handle the exhaustion and energy required by those few simple words. It overwhelmed her, dragging her into a brief happy unconscious state. She had hoped when she got out of it, she would be free. It seemed that was not the plan.

* * *

She woke up again in Count Devin's mansion, fortunately as simply a viewer this time. She was still in an incredible amount of pain and was very weak. She could not fight this one. Her second kill. After these first two, the rest had been so easy. After all, once you've killed those few who were of importance to you, any further kills were repetitious, inevitable. The thing about murder was how easy of a pattern it was to slip into. The first few are difficult for most people, but after that... they were mostly unimportant. Cora, gifted with no heart and no conscience, had no regrets initially. But she had them now.

"Good evening, milady. Your highness." The Count bowed before Henry and Cora, his wife remaining standing. She glared fervently at her sister. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

Henry smiled at the good-natured man.

"I've come at my wife's behest. As you may know, your wife's father had two lovely daughters who became two splendid brides: yours and mine. Princess Cora wished to reacquaint with her sister. I am certain that you will be more than happy to accommodate us."

"Of course, sire." The Count ushered the pair into the sitting room, gesturing to a large, comfortable-looking couch. Cora caught Henry's arm before they sat.

"Henry, dear. I left my cloak in the carriage, and it is ever so cold in here, don't you think?" He nodded, and the Count quickly quickly grew red in the face.

"Oh, do forgive me for that. I'll have someone start the fire. Elyana, why don't you lend your- urm, excuse me, _the Princess, _something of yours for now?"

"No!" Both girls cried out in twin voices, one of indignation and the other disgust. They shot daggers at each other as Cora and the Prince sat.

"Darling, it is our duty to be hospitable to the Prince and his new wife. Now-"

"We have been married some 5 years now. I am hardly a new royal. Do not insult me again." Devin looked terrified for a brief moment, looking at his wife with desperation. Henry watched the scene slightly fearfully. His wife was not one to be trifled with.

"Yes, of course, Princess. My apologies. Elyana, give her your coat!" The girl glared at both her husband and sister as she slid her fur off. Cora touched it lightly, wrinkling her nose.

"I would prefer my own. It is made of the finest mink fur, not... whatever this is." Henry placed his hand on her knee lightly.

"Calm down, darling. I will go fetch it for you." Cora sighed.

"Thank you, Henry." He dropped a gentle kiss on her cheek, leaving the room swiftly. "Isn't my husband just so... accommodating?" She let her voice turn cold, her true emotions coming out fully now. "I've trained him well, haven't I? So obedient. Of course, that is how a woman wants her pets, isn't it?" She smirked, leaning forward slightly to watch the Count's reaction to her treasonous comments. He was stupefied, frozen in place. Elyana grinned, stupidly believing that it was her sister who had made a mistake.

"Oh, Cora. I knew you'd mess this up eventually. You were born to be poor." Cora snorted, stalking towards her estranged sister, a small dagger produced from inside her dress.

"Mother would be so disappointed in you, Elyana. She never wanted this, you know" She played with the dagger, running her finger along the tip a few times until a drop of blood spilled forth. Smiling, she smeared the blood across her face. The stark contrast of scarlet to her her pale skin was shocking. "She wanted greatness for me, not you. You may be everyone else's favorite, but mother always loved me better. And now I'm the crown gem of this kingdom. The beautiful new princess. I'm giving Mother everything she ever wanted. But that requires breaking you first."

"Kill me now, and I'll die a countess." She was braver than she had been when she had left home. Cora tore her silken gown in a few places, a low chuckle coming out. She ran the tip of her dagger across her arm, allowing a small hiss of pain to escape her as a quick trickle of blood flowed from the cut.

"Oh, I know that. But you misunderstand me. I would never kill you, dear sister." She threw the dagger at the Count who still was frozen in shock. A gurgling cough was the only thing he let out before slumping over dead. She had hit him straight in the heart. A high-pitched shriek rung out in the air. "HENRY!"

The Prince ran into the room, staring in horror at the scene in front of him. The Count dead in his wife's arms, Cora hiding in the corner, trembling. She came first. The cloak was quickly discarded, not to be thought of again, as he ran over to his horrified wife. She was covered in blood, and he wasn't sure how much was hers. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she cried.

"What happened?"

"She... she tried to kill me. The Count, he... he jumped in front of the blade. Oh, Henry! It was horrible. She kept muttering to herself about how she was better than me. What will we do?" Tears streamed down her face to blend in with the blood. He took her hand in his, running his thumb around her now-pink wedding band.

"What we do now is get you out of here. But we must deal with her first. She attacked you, my dear. She committed treason." She looked down, playing with their joined fingers for a moment. There was relative silence, barring from the crying of the sisters.

"Don't kill her, Henry! She's my sister. We can... I can freeze her. And we can take her to the castle to figure out what to do with her." Henry sighed, brushing an errant strand of hair back from her face.

"You know the punishment for treason as well as I." She pulled out from his arms, murder in her eyes.

"Not. Here. This room has seen enough death today. Please. Let me take her back to the castle." Henry stood, looking over the scene once more.

"Fine. But she will be executed as soon as we return to the castle. Freeze her now." Cora did as he asked, freezing the tearful widow.

"Thank you." Her voice was weak and entirely not her own.

The rode home in silence. Henry attempted many times to clean her wounds, but at the terrifying look in Cora's eyes, he backed down. She had been through a lot today. The least he could do was leave her be for the moment. As soon as they returned to the castle, she flew up to her room, claiming that she was sick. He didn't blame her. He called a few men to bring the prisoner to the guillotine. She would be dealt with immediately. As for the Count, a team of men had been sent to give him a proper burial.

Cora went out onto her balcony, smiling at her fortune. It overlooked the town center- including the guillotine. She would be able to watch this perfectly. The men placed her sister on the block, positioning her so that the blade would cut through her neck swiftly. Resting against the stone rim of the balcony, she watched the scene. Brayton, the crier, began his speech.

"This woman was once the bride of Count Devin of Peacock. She is now his widow. He has been murdered by his own wife as the woman attempted to kill our very own Princess Cora." At this, his hand waved up to Cora's balcony. She forced a few tears to fall as a distraught expression covered her face. The crowd roared in outrage. The people had loved her for such a long time. She had once been one of them, after all. "She will be beheaded, her body burned and head auctioned in town. The highest bidder may do as they please with the traitor's head." Many had bid. The highest bidder had been a younger farmer who had lived in Cora's village. He had used it to train his hound.

Once he was finished, the blade was dropped. Her sister's head rolled off of the platform, the hair that had always been spoken of as though it were silk falling to the ground, clumped with blood. Her sister, her greatest threat, was dead. And she couldn't be happier. But the Cora who had stood silently, watching this encounter, felt sick. Tears fell from her eyes, and she silently screamed for her sister.

* * *

"Free." It was all she could say as she was thrown back into reality. She leaned over, her lunch coming back to her. She let out a loud groan as she heaved, unable to stop. The horrors at what she had done put so bluntly before her... it was horrible. Arms wrapped around her, a single hand holding her hair back.

"Shh. Love, you're alright. You came back to me." She turned back to him, her stomach finally settled now that it was empty. She looked at the man, and her heart fluttered. It was strange, but powerful. His effect on her was unlike anything she had felt in years. Something she'd not thought she would ever feel again. Love. She loved this man. And it was strange, but she might just love him more than Rumpelstiltskin. He had only once harmed her, nothing worse than some of her kindest deeds. She pulled him closer to her, kissing him softly.

"I love you." Her eyes were shining with such happiness, such hope. She had another chance for happiness, and she would not- could not- let this once slip away. He was clearly startled, but after a brief puzzled moment, he took her hand.

"I love you too."

And they kissed.


End file.
